


Dreamboys Online Chat

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Scottish Actor RPF, The Dreamboys (1981 Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drunk Texting, Flirting, Instant Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Crack IM fic. This is just for laughs. The screen names might change though it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollostowel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollostowel/gifts).



> Sexy_RedHead - Peter  
> BestBassMan - Temple  
> Drunk_Drummer - Craig  
> Short and Sexy - Roddy

_Drunk Drummer has signed in_

_Sexy_Redhead has signed in_

 

DD: PETE!!

SR: Hey Craig!

DD: What you doing?

SR: talking to you and...stuff

DD: you high?

SR: -

SR: No Im sat down

DD: Funny man

_Got_Wood has signed in_

GW: Alright who changed my screen name?!

DD: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

SR: Well its true

DD: MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

GW: Not funy you dicks!

DD: Your the wood mate

GW: Shut up drunk

DD: PFFT!

SR: Well I didn't do it I only made my account this morning

_BestBassMan signed in_

BBM: Hey anyone got wood?

GW: Should have guessed

SR: AHAHAHAHAHAH

DD: Nice one

SR: Temple fucking anything

DD: So does Rods

SR: Expect me

GW: I tried but he pushed me in a skip

BBM: LOL I remember that night

DD: I don't

SR: You weren't in the band

DD: Oh

BBM: Yeah newbie you missed a good night

GW: Ian probably remembers that night

DD: Ian?

SR: Yeah he was our other guitarist before Temple

BBM: But Pete kicked him coz he was a fuck boy

SR: He stole my fags

GW: Speaking of which I need to go to the shop

SR: Get me more menthols and ill pay you tonight

DD: Tonight? You meeting rods? eh eh eh???! >.>

BBM: Jealous of something DrummerBoy?

 DD: No... >.>

GW: well sounds like your jealous

DD: I'm not jealous

GW: You are!

DD: AM NOT

BBM: You fancy Pete or something?

DD: NO

SR: Okay so...I gotta go, do my homework but ill be bk later

DD: Bye Pete!

BBM: See Ya

_BestBassMan  has logged out_

GW: CRAIG LOVE PETE

DD: SHUT UP

SR: O.O

_Drunk Drummer has signed out_

_Sexy_RedHead has signed out_

 

_Got Wood changed their name to Short and Sexy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saga continues

_Sexy_RedHead has signed in_

_BestBassMan has signed in_

SR: Hello?

BBM: Hey Pete, what time we on stage tnight?

SR: Were on at nine

BBM: We getting food first or what?

SR: Yeah sure, curry or...

BBM: I'd say yes because I wana see

drummer boy eat vindaloo again but I fancy

Chicken.

SR: you wana go to the corner bar then, 7:30?

_Drunk_Drummer has signed in_

DD: Hey

SR: Hey Craig! HI5

DD: HI5

BBM: Pair of nerds...

SR: So chicken temple?

BBM: Yeah

DD: Oh we going out tonight?

SR: Gigs at 9...ye mum going to let you out?

BBM: LOL

DD: Shut up! Yeah it's k, what time should I come over?

SR: Come to mine for seven

DD: KK

BBM: Wait you said 7:30?

SR: Yeah for food

Short and sexy has signed in

SS: Pete only needs 30 mins

SR: SHUT UP

DD: For what?

SR: _._

BBM: LMAO

DD: For what??

SR: Nothing

DD: Doesn't sound like nothing

BBM: He is loud i agree

SS: LMAO

BBM: Keeps me awake

SR: You snore!

DD: I second that

BBM: SHUT UP!

SS: Pete snores when he's been fucked

SR: When I've BEEN fucked?

DD: WHAT NOW!

BBM: LMAO

SS: LOL

SR: Moving on!!

DD: You only last 30 mintues in bed pete?

SR: Why you wana know?

SS: LMAO

BBM: He does if your blonde and called Sue!

SR: SHUT THE FUCK UP

BBM: LOL

DD: Ew...the one from...her??????!

SR: I WAS SRUNK:

BBM: you sound drunk now!

_Sexy_RedHead Has Signed out_

BBM: LOL

_BestBassManHas Signed out_

DD: Pete can't help being sexy...

_Short and Sexy just took a screenshot_

DD: RODDY!

SS: See ya tonight, I'll make sure to keep

 your BF away from blondes!

DD: RODDY NO don't show him that!

_Short and Sexy has signed out_

_Drunk Drummer has signed out_


	3. Love in the air...or is Just the Acid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saga goes in...

 

_BestBassMan Has Signed In_

_Short and Sexy has signed in_

 

BBM: Has Pete come back yet?

SS: He phoned from the bar so yeah

BBM: I'd have gone for him but I didn't hear the phone

SS: He said its k, It isnt like Craig does it every night

BBM: Yeah but Pete can't carry him home

SS: The bar guy got them a taxi

BBM: Good

_Sexy_RedHead has signed in_

SR: Thank god he lost weight

BBM: Is he asleep?

SR: On my sofa yeah

SS: Drunk?

SR: WASTED

BBM: FFS

BBM: How many drinks he had?

SR: Barman said 4 but the lass he'd been drinking with said at least 6 pints

SS: Someone needs to say something

SR: Like what? You have a problem? He'd just laugh

BBM: Pete has a point, I told him off for having

 a 5th that night in Ediburgh and he

just told me to F myslef.

SR: Ill sort it. His mums already annoyed so...

SS: Fair point if we tell them

BBM: His Da wont care, mans drunk himself

SR: That's the problem...alcoholism is one of them things

SS: Shit

BBM: Look just kick the kid up the ass, he'll have to learn

SR: Rods can you tell Leon to tell Mr Gryle I have food poisoning yeah?

SS: sure?

SR: Well I'm going to be up all night with him so...

BBM: you can't mom the lil twat!

SR: Well someone has too!

_Sexy_RedHead has signed out_

BBM: FFS!

_BestBassMan has signed out_

 

* * *

 

_Drunk Drummer has signed in_

_Short and Sexy has signed in_

 

DD: Hey Rods

SS: Hey

DD: You busy?

SS: Not really, just sketching

DD: Is Pete mad at me?

SS: I don't know why?

DD: He hasn't called me all week...

SS: His exams been on

DD: I know but...he didn't even tell me we had a gig on Friday!

SS: We had a gig?

DD: Huh?

SS: Pete had a stand up gig

DD: Stand up? When did he do that?

SS: Since like i knew him

DD: Oh...he didn't tell me

SS: I don't think temple even knows.

_Sexy_RedHead had signed in_

SS: Sorry I better go, Ill be on later!

_Short and sexy has signed out_

DD: Hey Pete :P

DD: Pete?

DD: PEte?

_Sexy_RedHead has signed out_

DD: FFS

_Drunk Drummer has signed out_

_Sexy_ RedHead has signed in_

SR: Sorry the messenger crashed...

SR: Craig?

_BestBassMan has signed in_

BBM: Pete have you got my charcoal box?

SR: Yeah you left it on the coffee table

BBM: Oh thank god i thought id left it on the bus!

SR: LOL

BBM: Ill come get it tomorrow before we go t'pub

SR: T'Pub?

BBM: Cudnt be arsed saying to

SR: LOL again

BBM: Also are you mad at Craig?

SR: No, why are you?

BBM: Well you know i anit fucking pleased!

SR: Why do think im mad?

BBM: I don't but he thinks you are

SR: Why?

BBM: Because you didn't talk to him all week after 'that' night

SR: Oh, I went to me Moms to work on my exam stuff

BBM: I know but did you tell him

SR: forgot

BBM: tut

BBM: Roddy says can he borrow your draft to stencil?

SR: Sure

BBM: His lappy died so he's down to phone only

_Drunk_Drummer has signed in_

SR: Hey Craig

DD: Hey

BBM: Okay awkward...ill catch you two tomorrow for practice

DD: K

BBM: Oh craig?

DD: YEah

BBM: NO BOOZE!

_BestBassMan has signed out_

DD: What's his problem?

SR: Nothing forget it

DD: Are you mad?

SR: What because I get a phone call at 2am to pick you up in a bar

SR: No

DD: Because you sound mad

SR: I'm not mad, I'm just worried

DD: Why?

SR: Because 6 pints and 2 tabs of acid isn't healthy!

DD: You drink and go acid though?

SR: Yeah but that's 1 pint and 1 tab of acid on a weekend not a tuesday!

DD: Sorry

SR: Again it doesn't matter

DD: sounds like it does

DD: anyway so...stand up?

SR: Yeah so what, I dabble

DD: you never told me

SR: I haven't told Temple

DD: Roddy said that

SR: you should try it tbh, you'd be good

DD: Fuck that

SR: I'm serious, you're not serious about shit

so you'd be good at making people laugh

DD: Really?

SR: Yeah

DD: When you going up next?

SR: Sunday, Hellfires having a open mic

DD: Can i come watch you

SR: Sure, dinner first?

DD: Not curry!

SR: LOL

DD: But okay...just us

SR: Just us.

DD: cool...cool.

SR: Say 5?

DD: er K yeah.

SR: Right ill go get my washing sorted for the land lady, catch you l8r.

DD: See ya. x

SR: Night x

_Sexy_RedHead has signed out_

DD: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  O<O

_Drunk_Drummer has signed out_


	4. Hanky Panky In The Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone take acid off these boys!!

_Sexy_RedHead Has signed In_

_BestBassMan Has Signed In_

BBM: Laura is asking for you Pete

SR: I know, tell her I'm ill

BBM: Why? I thought you liked her?

SR: I did but...I've moved on.

BBM: shit how long was that, 3 weeks?!!

SR: 17 days...

BBM: FFM

_Drunk_Drummer Has Signed In_

DD: Hey Pete

SR: Hey you

BBM: Craig where did you fuck off to this weekend?

Roddy  wanted his jacket back.

DD: Oh sorry yeah I was at my parents

SR: LOL

DD: ; )

BBM: Well okay, but he wants his jacket

_Short and Sexy has signed in_

SS: Craig have ye got my jacket ye wank?

DD: Yeah sorry Ill bring it tonight

SR: We literally just had this convo

SS: Well sorry i wasn't here

BBM: ANYWAY

SR: Dinner before stage?

SS: Ill just meet ye at the pub I have someone to see first

DD: ouuuuuu, Roddy got a side piece!

SR: Tell you lil shit!

BBM: He's banging our band manager

SS: AM FUCKING NOT

SR: *vomits*

DD: O.O

SR: *hugs craig*

SR: Now look what you done

DD: This hugs nice

BBM: You lil fucker

SS: Fuck all of you!

SS: speaking of which Craig had dinner with Pete and slept with him

_Short and Sexy has signed out_

BBM: YE FUCKING WHAT NOW!! SPILL IT BABY BOWIE!

DD: -.- Rods ye a dead man

_Drunk_Drummer has signed out_

SR: Er...you weren't around so we when for a kebab

BBM: Oh thank god I thought you went for a double at the cafe without me

SR: noooooo you know id always tell ye if we're going to stacy's moms cafe I know how much you fancy the bint

BBM: shut up....

BBM: But sleeping with craig? wait so he wasnt at his parents?!

SR: No he was with me all weekend

BBM: You gone gay? REALLY? is Laura that shit in bed she made you gay OMG

SR: No I just...I dont know why i asked her out tbh

BBM: Drunk?

SR: Probably

BBM: You snog?

SR: Well yeah

BBM: you fuck?

SR: You know we have

BMM: OMFG LMAO

SR: Wait are we talking about Craig?!

_BestBassMan Just took a screen shot_

SR: TEMPLE I WAS TALKING ABOUT LAURA

BBM: No you werent!!!

_BestBassMan Has Signed Out_

 

SR: Fucking cunt

 

_Sexy_RedHead Has Signed Out_


End file.
